


No Rest for the Wicked

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Extended Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-24
Updated: 2008-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't get to be home often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rest for the Wicked

"Goran -- " Medrit's voice was an impatient growl.

He grinned. "Some things are worth waiting for, Med'ika."

"Three months, you've been in space -- " His complaint was cut off when Goran thrust into him to his balls.

For a long moment, he held the position, letting Medrit adjust to the width of him. Then slowly, almost gently, he began to thrust. Medrit cursed softly, continuously, as Goran's thrusts sped up.

Finally, with a muffled cry, they collapsed together on the bed.

From the other side of the wall, Dinua shouted, "Are you done yet, _buir_? I'd like to get some sleep tonight!"


End file.
